A Tale Never Told
by SoraLover1994
Summary: There was the tale of half demon Inuyasha, the tale of the preistess Kikyo, the reincarnation of Kikyo named Kagome, the tale of Lord Sesshomaru, even the tale of half demon Naraku. However... There was never a story for Inuyasha's sister Katana, a human.


_**A Tale Never Told**_

_Fifty three years ago..._

_A small girl with long black hair tied up in two pigtails and light brown eyes wearing a red and white kimono stood in front of a vast forest, a little upset now. She watched helplessly as a boy with long silver hair and dog ears wearing a red kimono like the girl stared up at the trees, his yellowish hazel eyes now beaming with curiosity for he was no older than twelve years old at the time._

_"Are you sure that you wanna go through this kind of mission on your own? Maybe I should come with you." The girl asked the boy, pulling on his arm._

_"C'mon, now… I'd give anything to be a full pledged demon like my father was. And you have to stay behind here to protect mother." The boy said, jerking his arm from the small girl's hand. The girl stepped in front of him._

_"Inuyasha, I may only be a child right now, but I'm a warrior just like you are! Please let me come with you during your journey! I'll be okay! I promise!" The girl said, tears racing down her face._

_"I've told you before when I decided to start going off on my own, I'll be fine by myself! And you're only seven years old! You're still too young to fight against the more powerful demons roaming the world out there!" Inuyasha said._

_"Big deal! I fight against you all the time for practice and that has never stopped me before!" The girl said angrily. _

_"That's different! I don't try to hurt you! Compare me to other demons that would actually attempt to kill you. They would stop at nothing to end your life and gain power. You could really get hurt and I wouldn't be able to help you!" Inuyasha said._

_"But, I-" The girl began._

_"Please... Stay here and watch over mother, Katana. I'll be back very soon. Call if you need me to help you with something." Inuyasha said to the little girl, walking off._

_"Yes Inuyasha..." The girl said, defeated. She watched as Inuyasha slowly faded from view as he walked into the depths of the forest. "Goodbye... My brother..."_

_"So... He's gone off on his own once again, hasn't he?" A young girl's voice called. This girl had short brown hair and blue eyes that shone brightly like the moon. The black-haired girl nodded. "You couldn't stop him?"_

_"No... Inuyasha wanted to go off on his own again, Tsuki. He told me to watch over my mother. I had no choice but to listen to him."_

_"I can't believe your older brother left you behind to watch over the princess again. He's the warrior of the family; he should be taking care of her." Tsuki said._

_"Inuyasha's like that. He's always thinking that I'm too young to fight against demons like he can and he thinks that I'm just a little girl that needs plenty of protection. Inuyasha treats me more like I'm his own child rather than just his little sister… I hate it." The girl said, sitting down near the stream._

_"I understand that, but… Wouldn't you rather have Inuyasha watching over you here than that cute half brother of yours watching over you?" Tsuki asked._

_"Oh, c'mon Tsuki! Sesshomaru's nothing to brag about! Besides, he's a jerk that only talks to Inuyasha because he wants the Tetsusaiga that Inuyasha is actually supposed to inherit from his dead father." The girl said._

_"What's Tetsusaiga? Sounds like some sort of disease." Tsuki said jokefully._

_"It's not a disease. It's one of two swords that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father had crafted out of his two fangs by a special sword-smith named Totosai. When their father died after I was born, Inuyasha was meant to inherit the Tetsusaiga, though Sesshomaru begged his father to let him wield it. He instead got the Tenseiga, Inuyasha only got the Tetsusaiga because he had a stronger feeling for humans, unlike Sesshomaru. That's the reason why Sesshomaru wants Inuyasha dead now."_

_"Why does Sesshomaru want you to help him?"_

_"He wanted me to help him find the Tetsusaiga, but I refused to help him because I'm the only living person that knows where the Tetsusaiga is. It's in Inuyasha's left eye. Their father hid it there because Inuyasha doesn't know how to wield the weapon yet. He was still very young when it was first forged. That's where his grave-site is located, and there you will find the Tetsusaiga." The girl explained._

_"Wow… Inuyasha's so lucky!" Tsuki replied, smiling._

_"Promise me that you won't tell anyone, Tsuki. Especially not Lord Sesshomaru. He'll try to kill Inuyasha if you do." The girl said._

_"I promise." Tsuki said._

_"Tsuki, you're the best friend that a girl could ever ask for! Best friends forever?" The girl asked, smiling._

_"Not forever." Tsuki inquired._

_"What? How come?" The girl asked._

_"Not forever." Tsuki said again. "Best friends… For life."_

_"Oh, Tsuki…" The girl said, giggling._

_-------------------------------------------------_

_A few hours later, it was nearly midnight and Inuyasha still hadn't returned home from his journey in the forest. The girl fell asleep in her small room, thinking of what Inuyasha had told her earlier that day._

_**Are you sure that you wanna go through this kind of mission on your own? Maybe I should come with you.**_

_**C'mon, now… I'd give anything to be a full pledged demon like my father was. And you have to stay behind here to protect mother.**_

_**Inuyasha, I may only be a child right now, but I'm a warrior just like you are! Please let me come with you during your journey! I'll be okay! I promise!**_

_**I've told you before when I decided to start going off on my own, I'll be fine by myself! And you're only seven years old! You're still too young to fight against the more powerful demons roaming the world out there!**_

_**Big deal! I fight against you all the time for practice and that has never stopped me before!**_

_**That's different! I don't try to hurt you! Compare me to other demons that would actually attempt to kill you. They would stop at nothing to end your life and gain power. You could really get hurt and I wouldn't be able to help you!**_

_**But, I-**_

_**Please... Just stay here and watch over mother. I'll be back very soon. Call if you need me to help you with something.**_

_**Yes Inuyasha... Goodbye... My brother...**_

_The girl was suddenly thrust out of her slumber when she heard shrieks of terror outside. She looked out of her window and saw three demons terrorizing her village. Then she heard another scream… Coming from her mother's room!_

_"Mother!" The girl exclaimed, running out of her room and now running towards her mother's room. The girl was petrified when she saw a demon attacking her mother. Her mother was bleeding very heavily. "MOTHER!"_

_The girl drew a knife from her back pocket and stared up at the demon. The princess stared over at the girl, tears forming in her eyes as she stared at the terrified little girl before her. "My child! Quickly! Go off and find Inuyasha! Hurry!" The princess called back to the girl. The demon attacking her mother stared the young child down._

_"Ah… What have we here? A small child for me to feast on... How delightful…" The demon said, his mouth watering as he stared the little girl down. The demon rose a hand, as if it was ready to grab the girl and devour her whole._

_"Inuyasha…! Inuyasha, please help…! Please…!" The girl exclaimed nervously, turning on her back heel and racing out of the area and into her bedroom. _

_The demon chased after her and the girl quickly slammed her bedroom door shut, leaping out of her bedroom window and running out towards the forest. The demon saw this and broke through the roof and raced after her. _

_"Come back here, girl!" The demon called, drawing closer._

_"No!" The girl exclaimed._

_"Come back!" The demon called again._

_"Aah! INUYASHA!!! Help me!!" The girl called out, really scared now. She suddenly fell to the ground after running so fast._

_"So here you are." The demon said, smiling and laughing evilly._

_"INUYASHA!!!!!!!" The girl cried out._

_----------------------------------------------------_

_Inuyasha sat in a tree, staring up at the night sky as he thought over whether he should have brought his little sister along with him. "Maybe she was right about me having to do all of this traveling on my own. I'm still young and shouldn't be traveling on my own like this... I should take her along." Inuyasha said to himself, shutting his eyes and letting the wind blow his long silver hair._

_"INUYASHA!! INUYASHA!! PLEASE HELP ME!" A small and familiar voice rang through Inuyasha's dog ears. Inuyasha's eyes sprang open at the sound of this voice. Inuyasha leaped out of the tree and landed onto the ground, looking around the area for any ideas on where the shriek of terror has come from._

_"Hm?" Inuyasha muttered under his breath._

_"HELP!!!!!" The voice came again. Inuyasha recognized this voice._

_"Katana?" Inuyasha said to himself. He sniffed the air, letting his strong sense of smell doing the searching. "She's near..." He ran at great neck speed towards where he first heard Katana's scream. "Katana! Where are you?!"_

_"Inuyasha! Somebody! Help me! Please!" Inuyasha caught Katana's scent once again and then caught a demon's scent as well. His eyes widened._

_"Some demon is trying to go after my little sister... No." Inuyasha said to himself. He suddenly heard a high-pitched scream and then he heard a thud against the ground. "KATANA!" Inuyasha ran towards where she was._

_Katana lay flat on the dirt-filled solid ground, completely motionless and afraid that death would be her fate now. Katana stared up at the demon._

_"Now, young girl, prepare to meet your demise!" The demon said, about to grab Katana with its claws._

_"Iron reaver soul stealer!" Inuyasha's voice called out as the demon was slashed in half from above. Inuyasha stared at the blood on his hand and then wiped it away onto his kimono before looking down at his frightened little sister with bright, now angered eyes. "That was almost too close... Get up, Katana. Right now."_

_"Yes sir." Katana began, getting up from her spot on the ground. As Katana stared up at Inuyasha, there was complete silence between the two siblings. Katana stared up at Inuyasha, her light brown eyes filled with so much fear. "Inuyasha, I-"._

_"What the hell were you even thinking to come out here?!" Inuyasha said angrily. "You could've been killed if I hadn't heard you scream for me!" _

_"But... But... Hey, hold on before you jump to conclusions! It wasn't my fault! That demon you just killed came into our village and attacked mother-" _

_"You left our mother back at home unprotected?! You little bitch, she could be dead right now because you left her!" Inuyasha exclaimed angrily._

_"Inuyasha, mother told me to come out here to find you! She told me to find you instead of help her fight off the demon! I had to listen to her! Do you really think that I would've just left her there to die?!" Katana said._

_"If mom got attacked by a demon, and you ran here to find me... Then that would mean that mother is.." Inuyasha ran off back to the village before finishing his sentence._

_"Inuyasha! Wait!" Katana exclaimed, running after her older brother._

_Inuyasha ran from the depths of the forest towards his now destroyed village, his heart hoping that his mother was still alive._

_"Inuyasha! Slow down!" Katana called from further away._

_"I'm not about to slow down when mother could be dying somewhere out there!" Inuyasha exclaimed angrily, continuing to run ahead. _

_"But Inuyasha-!" Katana exclaimed._

_"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" Inuyasha exclaimed angrily._

_"Yes, Brother Inuyasha..." Katana whispered under her breath, near tears now._

_------------------------------------------------------_

_He burst through the bushes and trees that led to his village. _

_The village was almost completely destroyed. Hundreds of dead bodies lay all across the area. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he stared at the scene. Katana ran out of the bushes next to Inuyasha, her eyes landing right on the scene as well. Katana looked up at Inuyasha. _

_"No..." Inuyasha muttered. "Katana."_

_"Yes?" Katana asked._

_"We have to split to try and find out where our mother is. She's bound to be somewhere near our home." Inuyasha said._

_"You want me to go alone? What if demons show up?" Katana asked, worried._

_"Just... Call for me if you find something!" Inuyasha said to Katana, running off. _

_"Okay!" Katana called back, running in the opposite direction of Inuyasha. _

_Inuyasha burst through the front door and walked around the remains of the house where he once lived._

_"That demon must've done a whole lot of damage here right before I killed it..." Inuyasha muttered under his breath as he walked around. He picked up a small knife Katana had always kept with her to slay demons on her own. _

_**Inuyasha! Look what I found in the forest!**_

_**A knife? You can't even fight yet, you're only five years old.**_

_**I'll learn how to fight demons like you can, Inuyasha... This is only the first of many other weapons I'll use to slay demons with! When I'm a lot older, I'll be able to fight with swords like Brother Sesshomaru can! You'll see!**_

_**That'll be the day...**_

_Inuyasha was wrong. He learned that Katana was very handy with knives at a very young age. It was how she survived a demon's power whenever he left her at home. Soon enough, Katana would be ready to fight with swords. "She must've dropped this..." Inuyasha walked into his mother's room, carefully looking around the area. "Mother...? Mother...? Are you here? Please answer me. I need-" Inuyasha's eyes suddenly met a lifeless body lying on the ground. "MOTHER!!"_

_---------------------------------------------_

_Katana searched helplessly around her small village in hopes of finding any survivors from the attacking demon. Would she too have been killed if she had stayed behind? Her mother must've told her to find Inuyasha to protect her from the demon. _

_Katana reached onto the ground and picked up a small white and red teddy bear, one of which had belonged to one of the village's younger children. She hugged it and then walked forward, still holding the small teddy bear tightly in her arms. Suddenly, a small familiar body caught Katana's eye. It was a girl. _

_"That can't be her..." Katana rolled the body over to it's front and was shocked by what she had seen. Tears raced down her face. "Tsuki... No..." _

_**Call for me if you find something!**_

_**Okay!**_

_"That's right... Inuyasha did say to for me to call out for him if I found anything... INUYASHA!!" Katana called out. Seconds later, Inuyasha came running to Katana's call._

_"What's wrong, Katana?" Inuyasha asked. Katana looked up at Inuyasha, more tears filling up in her big brown eyes. "What? What're you crying over now?" _

_"Look at her..." Katana said weakly. _

_"What?" Inuyasha said._

_"Look at her. Look at who she is." Katana said again._

_Inuyasha stared down at the little girl's body, then his eyes widened. He knew who this was now. It was the body of Katana's best friend Tsuki. They had known each other since they were little girls and they were very close. Tsuki was dead. "Oh no..."_

_"My best friend is dead..." Katana said, her voice now choked on tears._

_"Katana..." Inuyasha whispered. Katana stared up at her older brother, then quickly got up and ran away from Inuyasha, crying hysterically. _

_"No! It's too late now!" Katana exclaimed. "My best friend is dead and I couldn't do anything to save her! It's all my fault!"_

_"Katana! Wait!" Inuyasha called out, racing after the little girl._

_-------------------------------------------------------_

_Katana ran through the deep forest, trying as hard as she possibly could to forget about what she had seen back in her village. Her best friend, her mother and her people... All of which had been slaughtered by the demon that had tried to kill her as well. _

_Katana suddenly felt herself grow very weak and fell to the ground, landing on her knees. "I can't run from the past forever... What's done is done... Inuyasha was right... I am too young to fight my own battles right now. Even with knives. I have to depend on him for my own support and survival."_

_"Katana! Katana, where are you?!" Katana heard Inuyasha call from further away. She got up and ran towards a large tree, climbing up. Katana looked down from the tree and then saw Inuyasha. Inuyasha sniffed the air. "She's near..."_

_"I forgot that he can identify my scent!" Katana whispered._

_"Come on, Katana... You know that this is no time to play a game of hide and seek." Inuyasha said angrily, bearing his claws._

_Think, Katana, think... What can make Inuyasha leave...? That's it! I've got it! Mother always calmed him down with a lullaby. Perhaps I can do the same._

**"Tell me, babe. How many do I shed my tears? Every Heart. Every heart is not a gentle yet."**_Katana sang, hoping she would catch Inuyasha's attention._

_"Katana?" Inuyasha called, recognizing the young girl's voice. He looked up and then spotted the young girl sitting in the tree. "Oh, I see... So Katana's the one singing..." Inuyasha sat down under the tree, listening to his young sister's song._

**"Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness. Every Heart doesn't know what to say or what do to. I was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone. So I prayed for help from the distant million stars."**_ Katana continued. _

_"Those lyrics sound really familiar to me..." Inuyasha asked himself._

**"Round & Round the planets revolve around the sun. And we always seek after love and peace. Forever more. Growing growing woe baby we can work it out. Look up at the sky. Every Heart is shining all today."**_ Katana finished._

_"I remember now... Mother used to sing this song to me and Katana all the time when we were little kids." Inuyasha said._

_"How long have you been listening, Inuyasha?" Katana called from above in the treetops, not surprised that he was listening._

_"Long enough. I never knew that you remembered any of mother's old lullabies." Inuyasha said. Katana leaped down from the tree and onto the ground._

_"I didn't tell about it because I didn't think anybody would care if the second princess had a talent… All everyone ever cared about was bothering you because you were born as a half demon. But now I'm alone in the world…" Katana said to Inuyasha. _

_"That's not true. You still have me." Inuyasha said, grabbing Katana's hand._

_"But… Where can I go out there? I can't travel on my own anymore or I too could be slaughtered by demons." Katana said._

_"I've been thinking about that, and…" Inuyasha began. Katana glanced up at this. "How about you come with me to look for a way for me to become full demon? At least I can find you a place where it's safe from demons."_

_"Thank you so much, Brother Inuyasha!" Katana said, hugging Inuyasha tightly. Inuyasha could only smile as his little sister embraced him._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_**Okay, disclaimer time. I OWN NOTHING BUT KATANA! And I have absolutely NO idea how Inuyasha's mother originally died, so I had to make it up...**_

_**First Inuyasha fanfic, so please comment and review, please no flames unless they have to do with REASONLE things, such as what could make the story better, nothing like 'Oh this name is too Japanese. Change it.' I WILL NOT REPLY IF IT IS.** _


End file.
